


Rub a Dub Tub

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel usually gives Dean belly rubs after dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub a Dub Tub

**Author's Note:**

> A quick ficlet I've always wanted to write

Castiel doesn’t mind that Dean likes to lay on him when they go to bed. Most of the time. But when he’s shoveled through an entire box of pizza with a liter and a half of coke he finds it’s not comfortable in the slightest.

“Dean, could you possibly move?”

“No,” He bites out.

It’s obvious from the tone he’s feeling pain in the position but the stubborn part of him says otherwise.

Castiel rolls his eyes and shifts to try and ease the pressure on his stomach, but it doesn’t help by much.

“Dean, please-…it’s becoming difficult to breathe.”

“M’tired.”

Cas rests a hand on his back and rubs gently. “Well, you should be. It was probably a good idea Sam decided to go for two pizzas instead of one.”

“Mmm,” Dean reaches up to kiss at Cas’s neck. “It hurts.”

The whining continues like this for a while before Cas spreads his legs and gently flips Dean over between them, hooking arms beneath Dean’s armpits to pull him up enough to rest against his shoulder.

Cas immediately begins to massage some of the pain out of Dean’s aching and angry stomach enough that the skin moves on its own accord beneath his hands, burbling and groaning to adapt to the sudden intrusion. “There’s hardly any extra room here at all.”

Dean groans and tries for a joke but all that comes out is a belch.

“Better?”

“So much better, could probably go for another piece it was so damn good.”

“Dean-,”

“God it was like all the toppings were just swimming in cheese. Warm and thick and gooey…”

Cas stops massaging while he ponders. “Do you think…if I told you there were some leftover from the other pizza do you think you could eat some more after you sleep and digest some?”

Dean places his hands on top of Cas’s and moves them along his sides, “Don’t stop. Probably, why?”

“If you’re still hungry then, I thought I could feed you a few slices.”

“Yes. Yes, yes yes a thousand times yes.”

“Only if you’re willing.”

“Were the thousand yeses not enough? Do I need to give you a blow-job?”

Cas presses against Dean’s middle a little harder, and a hiccup escapes, but he swallows the burp that comes with it. “You’re already over exceptionally full…”

“Dammit come on, you made the offer and I accepted how much more to it is there?”

Cas waits through a moment more of begging before he sighs and gives in. “Alright. Two and half hour nap minimum, and we try three slices at most.”

“Five.”

“Four.”

“Caas.”

“…Five, maximum. If you can stop earlier we stop. Deal?”

Dean stretches and leaves a kiss on Cas’s cheek. “Deal.”


End file.
